


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 17 and Day 18: Surface / Hopes and Dreams

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Angst, Day 17: Surface, Day 18: Hopes and Dreams, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Lost Love, Memories, Outertale Frisk (Undertale), Outertale Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans x Frisk, Undertale prompt, prompt, themes combined, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: *you... didn't change at all... even if i reject you, be mean to you, you're still...He sighs.*...you're still frisk.He runs his hand through her hair.*...you're still that fabulous astronaut who ended up in a faulty machine that led you to us."...Sans...?"*you're still starshine.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 17 and Day 18: Surface / Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I got a problem with my computer so I couldn't write yesterday. But now everything is fine! So for gaining time, I present you the Day 17 and Day 18 combined!
> 
> Outertale is amazing, right?!!

When you live every day surrounded by stars, meteors, and a void in space, you quickly miss the earth.  
So close but so far away, unreachable monster dreams.  
The fabulous landscapes of the space become bland with time, and the only reason they still fix the space scenery is the planet in the distance, which they once shared with humans.  
But one day the monsters will come back to humans, one day they will see the earth and its species, its nature, its animals.  
One day they will no longer live here, surrounded by useless rocks.  
...

But Sans doesn't believe in it.  
He doesn't believe in returning to Earth, he doesn't believe in it and he doesn't want to.  
What's wrong with living among the stars? Why being selfish and looking for more than what they already have?  
...There is no point. It will only create more problems.  
It will only create false hope.

Before the universe struggles against the reunification of the two species and goes back in time.  
So when Sans sees the earth, he isn't amazed.  
He knows.  
This view of the sky, this nature, this richness of species, animals, plants, breathtaking places...  
He must beware of it, he must not believe in such futile happiness.  
Even if the smile of their savior seems so honest.  
The surface is fake, this world is wrong.  
Monsters are supposed to live among the constellations, otherwise, time will go back.  
Sans will not be fooled by such hope.  
These dreams, these hopes...  
Are only illusions.

_ _ _  
Frisk tried almost everything to convince Sans that he could be happy from now on.  
Helping him, talking to him, spending time with him, even giving him the famous power of time.  
But he refused each of her attempts, always convinced that at some point he would wake up in his house in space.  
He never allowed himself to dream, to hope to live on the surface alongside humans.  
Always too pessimistic.  
He just stares at the night sky, analyzing every star, every piece of the sky.

"...Sans ?"

And this night is no exception.  
The skeleton always looks at the starry sky. Sans doesnt turn around when she talks to him.  
Frisk when she went on her first space mission that failed in the end, she didn't expect to survive in a magical and fantastic world inhabited by extraordinary creatures race: monsters.

*what do you want.  
Sans was always so cold after their arrival at the surface.  
As if he didn't want to be here.

"...I just wanted some company."  
*papyrus is...  
"I just wanted your company, Sans."  
*...

He sighs, but shifts, giving her space to sit next to him.  
She steps forward and sits on the steps and stares up at the sky.

"...You like the stars, huh."  
*...it's home.  
"..."

She looks down.

"...You know... I thought I was doing the right thing bringing you here. So many monsters wanted to come "home," wanted the surface, wanted the earth."  
*...  
"But you, you seem so... sad to be here. ... Would you like to come back... to Outerground?"  
*...

Sans closes his eyes.

*...i can't see myself living here.  
"... I se..."  
*it's just... it feels like a dream. one day, i'll wake up again, within the stars.

Sans sighs.

*i just prefer to think of the space as my home than here, because it's only temporary.  
"...I won't reset."  
*...I never said you were going to reset.  
"You just said..."  
*you think you're the only one with a determined soul?  
"..."  
*you're not the only one who can control time, starshine.

He seems to tense up when he pronounces the affective nickname.

_no, don't._

"Sans..."  
*one day, someone will realize their abilities and we'll go back there, just like before.  
"... You ... prefer not to enjoy? Rather than... waiting... without a goal."  
*a goal is useful when you want to stay motivated when you know what you want in the future. but we, we don't have a future, we stay in this endless time loop.  
"...You talk as if you've already seen..."  
*thousands of times.

His voice is lower, almost silent.  
Frisk notices that Sans looks at the sky, but his expression is not neutral.  
He cries.

*... you never hurt anyone. you always brought us here.  
"...I have..."  
*but... when you're not the one manipulating time, you forget.  
"I..."  
*heh. it's always the same thing, always at the same time. we come back to where we started, one day or another.  
"...Then... who..."  
*it changes, sometimes we stay here for years, long enough to form one big society and grow. sometimes we stay what... a week? a day or two? it depends on who discovers the button first.  
"..."  
*... there is no hope... no dreams.  
"Don't say that! Please... believe... just maybe..."  
*i'm tired of believing.

He laughs but his tears don't stop.

"There's always a chance!"

She stands in front of him, blocking his view of the sky.  
She puts her hands on his cheekbones.

"Please, Sans..."  
*you think I haven't tried?

He looks so tired.

*... you think i didn't dream once too? living on the surface... building a life full of different possibilities...

He closes his eyes.

*... you think i never tried to fight?  
"..."  
*...one day i dreamt. i was on the surface, i was happy, my god, i was even in love.  
"...You..."  
*...and finally i ended up seeing the same face of the lover in question, but without any memory.

He looks so sad as if hope had completely left him, like an empty shell.

"I... I just want you to be happy..."  
*...gosh...

He smiles and wipes away the last tears.

*you... didn't change at all... even if i reject you, be mean to you, you're still...

He sighs.

*...you're still frisk.

He runs his hand through her hair.

*...you're still that fabulous astronaut who ended up in a faulty machine that led you to us.  
"...Sans...?"  
*you're still starshine.

He never behaved like that with her...  
He seems almost... affectionate?  
He shakes his head and takes his hand away.

*no. i shouldn't. it... it doesn't matter anyway.

He gets up, hastily, running away from her presence.

*it doesn't matter. the only thing you have to understand is that you shouldn't try to make me happy, nothing can. nothing matters.  
"No."

Sans stops at her direct and blunt refusal.

"...I won't abandon you in your misery, I'll find a way."

She takes his hand, and he turns around surprised.

"And even if I can only make you happy for a fraction of a second before the RESET happens... it won't do any harm."  
*...starshine...  
"...Hey. Since you're saying this... why do you call me like that...?"

Sans looks away, embarrassed.

*i shouldn't.

He begins to free himself from Frisk's grip to leave but a familiar feeling stops him.

"...This feeling..."  
*...the reset.

Sans feels it, he knows what's going on.  
He will return to where he came from.

"...I... I'm..."  
*it's happening again.  
"...So we have to say goodbye..."

Sans stares at her.

... i shouldn't.

He runs his hand through her hair, gently before placing it behind her head.

"...Sans?"

_stars, no, i shouldn't..._

He lifts his head up and brings her's head down slightly so that she's at his level.

_...it's not... it doesn't matter._  
_she doesn't remember anything._

"...Sans..."

He closes his eyes and brings her closer.

_... i'm sorry._

And he kisses her as tenderly, as lovingly as possible.  
For a fraction of a second, he allows himself to retouch this lost love.  
For a split second, he is happy.  
And finally, he reopens his eyes.  
And sees the ceiling of his room.

... He is no longer on the surface.  
And he is far away from his hope and his dream.  
And he can't hold back the sobs even though he knew it.

_starshine..._


End file.
